


UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES

by CelynJoyce



Category: X1 (Korea Band), seungseok - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelynJoyce/pseuds/CelynJoyce
Summary: the one time Wooseok asked for a one night stand with his best friend Seungyoun and the many times Seungyoun asked for more nights with Wooseok.
Relationships: Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun & Kim Wooseok, SeungSeok - Relationship
Kudos: 72





	1. it can't always be the same

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is purely fictional; a product of my imagination.  
> \- quite explicit so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> I’ve written this au on twitter last year but my account got suspended and i lost all of my aus. Since I wasn’t able to complete this on twitter, I decided to post it here and finally give this au the ending it deserves. This is (kinda) upgraded version, by the way. Hehe. I’m sorry if it may not be that good. I’m still getting the hang of writing in ao3.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who will read this. I hope you’ll enjoy it. :)
> 
> P.S - i used double spacing cause my eyesight is really bad even when i’m wearing glasses. Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's "just a proposal"; a proposal that may or may not change "something"—something that had already changed without them knowing.

If it's one of those ordinary days within the twenty plus years of Seungyoun's friendship with his best friend slash neighbor Wooseok, _he would've_ quickly checked on the message notification that had popped up on his phone's screen. He would've quickly replied. Or maybe, Wooseok wouldn't even have to text him because Seungyoun would most probably be at Wooseok's house, playing in the game room or eating his favorite _Kim's special sunny-side-up_ for breakfast or still lying down on Wooseok's _huge, comfy_ bed which he _used_ to sleep on almost every night.

But things have _changed._

**SEOKIE**

hey seungyoun

He grimaced a little when he finally decided to open the message up. _Seungyoun._ Wooseok called him Seungyoun, not the usual chestnut or Younie or Seungyounie. His best friend called him "Seungyoun" and even if he hated to admit it, he's annoyed.

_'_ _Things have really changed, huh.'_

Well, nothing is permanent in this world except for change itself. Nothing really _stays_ the same, Seungyoun had figured just recently. Hence, he got a tattoo on his forearm that says,

 _"it can't always be the same"_.

**YOUNIE**

hey, sup?

Seungyoun could have chosen not to reply since the usual text message app wouldn't show if the receiver have seen or read the message or not. Wooseok wouldn't know that he had seen his message. Or better yet, Seungyoun could just delete the message and if he ever bumps into Wooseok and his best friend asks about it, he could easily pretend that he had never received it. _'Easy peasy'._

But then again, out of everything that changes, there are _some_ things that will always remain _constant._

And so, Seungyoun was anxiously waiting for Wooseok's reply; curious and eager to know why his best friend texted him _out of the blue._ Does Wooseok have something important to say? Does he need help? Does he want to hang out? Does he _miss—_

Seungyoun shook his head and let out a quiet chuckle that left a somewhat bitter taste in his mouth. Like the taste of Wooseok's favorite matcha flavored macaroons that they would always buy after school, every single day. The memory made Seungyoun wonder; does Wooseok still get a daily fix of those bitter macaroons?

He looked at his phone to _shoo away_ the thoughts. But ironically, more thoughts and questions flooded inside his head. _Argh._ What's taking Wooseok too long to reply? Or did Seungyoun reply too fast? _Damn._ Maybe he should've waited for at least a few more minutes before he replied. Or maybe, he really shouldn't have replied at all.

**SEOKIE**

i have a proposal

_Oh._ Finally, the _kitten_ replied. And what did Wooseok mean by "proposal"? What kind of proposal could it be? Of course, the only way for Seungyoun to know was to ask Wooseok himself.

**YOUNIE**

hmm proposal?

**SEOKIE**

yeah. an indecent one

**YOUNIE**

ah, indecent proposal

Maybe it took around a minute and half before the word "indecent" sank in to Seungyoun's then empty head. His crescent-shaped eyes widened upon the realization and his fingers trembled as he typed in a reply.

**YOUNIE**

wait.....

WHAAATTT???

**SEOKIE**

Seungyoun

have sex with me

It was in that moment that Seungyoun realized; _Even "the constant" changes._ But the question now was, will he like it? Will he like this change?

**YOUNIE**

WHAT THE FUCK

Of course, that's the _supposed_ response of someone who was in utter shock; of someone who had been asked by his _boy_ best friend to _have sex_ with him; of someone who, not even in the slightest, thought that this kind of _plot twist_ will happen in his life.

**SEOKIE**

yeah, let's fuck

one night Youn. just for one night

**YOUNIE**

...

**SEOKIE**

come on Younie, let's do it

let's have sex

tonight

or tomorrow night?

or would u prefer to do it in the morning? or in the afternoon?

tell me

i'm ready anytime 

At this point, all Seungyoun could think about was the fact that Wooseok called him "Younie". That's all that matters to him and so, even if his best friend was trying to pull such a terrible prank on him, he doesn't seem to mind anymore.

**YOUNIE**

HAHAHA

you're still a bad prankster, Seokie

sorry, i won't fall for your prank

**SEOKIE**

but it's not a prank

i'm not joking Seungyounie

i'm serious

_'Seungyounie'._ That's it. Wooseok had laid his trump card and maybe Seungyoun felt a little too weak that he sat on his bed, still staring at his phone and reading Wooseok's messages over and over again. Is Wooseok really serious? Is he really _not_ joking? Does he really want to have sex with Seungyoun?

But _why?_

Why now? Why all of sudden? Why would he even think of _doing it_ with him? Just... _WHY?_

**YOUNIE**

Seok

we're best friends

also, we're both men. you know for a fact that i'm straight,right?

i'm probably more straight than a fuckin lightpole

Somewhere in between those words, there was a lie and Seungyoun knew. He's just not sure which one.

**SEOKIE**

i know it's crazy but i really wanna do it with you

**YOUNIE**

Seokie, do you have a problem?

are you going through something?

is something bothering you?

tell me so i can try to help you.

i'm still your best friend and i'll always be here for you

just please don't go around saying weird stuff

**SEOKIE**

this had been bothering me for quite some time now

that's why i'm asking for your help

pls Youn. help me. let's have sex

_Damn it._ Why is Wooseok doing this? Why won't he stop?

**YOUNIE**

for fuck's sake Wooseok

STOP

it's not funny anymore

stop this stupid game of yours

we're grown ups now. we're no longer kids

**SEOKIE**

it's not a game

i told u, i'm serious

**YOUNIE**

geez what should i do to make u stop this

**SEOKIE**

have sex with me :-)

**YOUNIE**

oh god no

don't send me your old school smiley emoticon

**SEOKIE**

why not? :-)

it's your weakness :-)

right, Seungyounie? :-)

If there's anyone who knows Seungyoun so _damn_ well, it's Wooseok. His best friend knows him _too well._ Wooseok probably knows Seungyoun better than Youn knows himself. And that's another trump card for the sly kitten (which he's unashamedly using to his advantage).

But _no._ This is probably just one of Wooseok's _usual traps_ and Seungyoun will make sure he won't fall for it. He won't _fall_ for his best friend—er, his best friend's _trap._ Well, Wooseok may seem like someone who couldn't pull a prank (he really "couldn't"), but he had pulled quite a lot on Seungyoun and yes, no matter how lame those pranks were, Seungyoun fell for them. For some reasons he too couldn't fathom, he _always_ did.

**YOUNIE**

why me?

_Whew._ He typed in the text without thinking. He's not sure what have pushed him to _finally_ ask the biggest question in his mind but now, Seungyoun's also not sure whether he'd feel relieved (because he had finally asked) or he'd feel even more anxious as he waited for Wooseok's reply. _Crap._ It's really a trap and Seungyoun's slowly falling into it.

**SEOKIE**

because of this

*insert photo of Seungyoun, half naked*

**YOUNIE**

WHAT?

what do you mean because of that??

wait...

because of my sexy photo, you thought about.....

having sexkahfkjahkdkl

He literally smashed his phone's screen keypad with his fingers because _heck,_ he didn't know how to react anymore. This is too much. Wooseok's _too much!_

**SEOKIE**

yes

when i saw your photo, i felt... things

so basically, it's your fault

take responsibility, Seungyounie :-)

**YOUNIE**

WHAT THE HECK????

BUT YOU HAVE SEEN ME NAKED COUNTLESS OF TIMES

damn we even took shower together almost everyday for the past twenty five years

**SEOKIE**

yeah

we used to

anyway, i don't know why i suddenly felt this way too

i just did

**YOUNIE**

seok are you gay?

well, i mean, it's fine

i don't mind if you're gay. i'd accept you for who you are

i'd support you cause you're my best friend

but i'm sorry, i can't have sex with you

i'm not gay seok, you know that

**SEOKIE**

ok

_Huh?_ OK? As in ”okay”? Wooseok's OKAY with Seungyoun's rejection? He won't pursue and try to convince Seungyoun anymore? He has accepted the rejection... _just like that?_ That easily? He gave up _so quickly_?

For some weird, inexplicable reason, Seungyoun felt disappointed.

**YOUNIE**

good... stop bothering me about it

**SEOKIE**

yeah. sorry for the bother Youn

i just thought you'll help me cause you're my best friend

anyway, i'll just ask someone else

hmm.. maybe Seungwoo will be willing to help me

right! do u remember Han Seungwoo? the football captain back in college?

the guy who stole your gf?

he had transferred to my office recently. we instantly hit it off

so yeah, i guess i'll just ask him to do it with me. i think he will take my offer

Seungwoo? Wooseok will ask Han Seungwoo to have sex with him? That motherfucking playboy??

**YOUNIE**

NO!!

**SEOKIE**

huh?

**YOUNIE**

DONT ASK HAN SEUNGWOO TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!!

DONT ASK ANYBODY ELSE TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!!!

DONT YOU DARE DO THAT YOU DUMMY!!!

**SEOKIE**

but i really wanna try having sex with a man

or just having sex, basically

and it's just a one time thing anyway

just a one night stand

**YOUNIE**

no!!

u said u felt this way because of me, right??

u said it's my fault and i should take responsibilty

**SEOKIE**

but u said u don't wanna do it

u said you're NOT GAY

you're as straight as the streetlight pole, aren't you?

it's okay Younie, i understand

i'll just ask Seungwoo to do it with me :-)

and u don't have to worry about me. i'll just have some fun

**YOUNIE**

no!!! i said dont fucking ask him!!

**SEOKIE**

but why? i'm sure he's not gonna reject me

he's into men

and i think im totally his type

**YOUNIE**

that's exactly the reason why u shouldn't ask him to do it with u!!!!

**SEOKIE**

but... i really wanna try...

**YOUNIE**

let me reconsider your offer

i mean... i just got shocked with your sudden ahhmm... u kmow...

hmmm... just give me some time to process the whole thing

give me some time to think about it

**SEOKIE**

ok... if you say so

but i can't wait for too long

**YOUNIE**

argh still the same impatient kim wooseok tsktsk

don't worry, i wont take too long to decide

wait for my answer, ok?

**SEOKIE**

hmm... okay...

**YOUNIE**

DONT ASK ANYONE ELSE TO DO IT WITH YOU!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND KITTY???

**SEOKIE**

yeah. sure i wont

but im giving u only until 11:59 pm tonight to think about it

i'll wait for your answer chestnut :-)

***  
  


It was quite cold inside his room (the air conditioner's on full blast) but Seungyoun was feeling so hot and he's sweating a lot. Like, _a lot_ , to the point that his shirt’s already drenched.

_ ‘Damn it!’ _

He harshly took his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor. He restlessly walked around the room, toing and froing here and there. At one point he was biting his nails, then he would cross his arms against his chest, then he would bite his nails again—

“Shit!” Seungyoun cursed and gasped as he threw himself to the bed, still feeling frustrated and restless. And maybe a little nervous, too. He then glanced at his phone, the time display says it's already 09:03 PM. His heart started racing erratically and the queasiness in his stomach this time was almost unbearable, he felt like throwing up. _Darn._ Why does time fly so fast especially when he's not doing anything?

That's right. He wasn't able to do _anything_ the whole day except lying down on his bed, thinking about everything that happened in the morning; thinking about his _bizarre_ (and " _indecent"_ ) conversation with his best friend; thinking about that _damn proposal._

_ Crap. _

Seungyoun wasn't even able to go to his studio and Hangyul had been flooding him with annoying messages, reminding him (as if he had forgotten) of the deadline for the song they were producing. Of course, he didn't answer any of those messages. He doesn't want to talk to anyone. Well, he's not even sure if he's capable of talking to anyone when his mind (and maybe his whole being) had been immersed into another dimension. A dimension called _KIM WOOSEOK._

***

Most people around them are always wondering how Wooseok and Seungyoun became best friends and get along really well when they are actually the total opposite of each other.

Seungyoun is the usual troublemaker, happy-go-lucky guy. He’s the kind of person who would be rarely seen inside his own house. He's definitely an extrovert; a social butterfly, the life of the party. Everyone says he has such a contagious smile that always brightens up the mood no matter how gloomy it could be.

On the other hand, Wooseok is an introvert. He’s usually quiet and reserved. He can be playful too but only with people who are close to him.Everyone thinks he’s aloof and cold-hearted but actually, behind his intimidating— _almost scary_ —facade, is a very warm and kind person. It's just that, Wooseok doesn't want to show his soft side to anyone else. He's the epitome of a _tsundere._ But Seungyoun had already seen it. Within the twenty five years he had spent with Wooseok, it would be impossible for him to not see his best friend's other side. Well, he's quite confident to say that he had seen _all_ of Wooseok's side.

Or... had he really seen it _all_?

Once again, the memory of their conversation earlier came rushing into his mind and he realized that it's foolish of him to say that he knows Wooseok very well because _damn_ , he never even thought that Wooseok can be... _flirty._

Seungyoun's face and ears felt hot and even if he couldn't see himself, he knows that his cheeks are blotchy red.

_ 'Oh geez.' _

He flipped around and buried his face into the pillow but maybe, that didn't really help because he suddenly remembered those nights he would sleepover at Wooseok's room. He remembered how Seok's pillow smelled exactly like his shampoo. He remembered that citrusy scent. He remembered Wooseok's scent and somehow it lingers in his nostrils and he felt a strong urge, a strong desire to smell Wooseok again.

_ 'Fuck!' _

He clumsily got up, forgetting the fact that his bed is quite small, and before he knew it, his bum hit the floor.

"What the heck—" Seungyoun was about to curse a lot but then, something caught his attention. He flinched as he stretched an arm to reach for the _thing_ that's almost under his bed.

_Oh_. It was a picture frame.

Seungyoun got up and went back to his bed. He pulled some tissue from the holder on top of his bedside table and wiped the frame. There was a crack on the glass and the photo had faded but the memory it holds was still fresh and vivid for Seungyoun. He heaved a deep sigh as he rested his back against the bed's headboard, not taking his eyes off the photo he was holding.

It was taken around three years ago, on their last summer in college and they went on a beach trip. Both Seungyoun and Wooseok were sporting blonde hair (yeah, for summer vibes). Of course, Wooseok was only forced to color his hair blonde but Seungyoun could still clearly remember how they had so much fun dyeing each other's hair.

_Ah_. Good old times. Good old memories that only made Seungyoun realize how happy he was spending all those years with his best friend. Despite being the unlikely pair that they seem to be, Seok and Youn completed each other’s puzzles.

Seungyoun then closed his eyes as he started wandering further down the memory lane. His memories with Wooseok were flooding his mind, especially those times when they were...  _taking shower together_ —which they would always do since they were kids until they were in high school.

He had never really cared about how Wooseok looks. But why is it now, in his memories, Seok looked so beautiful... his body.. his skin.. it’s so flawless..it’s so smooth.. it’s glistening.. Wooseok looks like an angel... _a naked angel._

“Ughh..” Youn moaned as he started palming his already hard shaft through his shorts.

_ ‘Wait—‘ _

His eyes then opened wide with horror when he realized what he was doing.

“Holy s-shit..”

***

It was too late.

It was too late for Seungyoun to stop. His arousal’s already so wild, he knew it won’t subside any time soon. He had to release his load no matter what.

“Shit! Damn it!” He gasped as he took off his last piece of clothing and started stroking his shaft. His eyes darted at the picture frame he was still holding. It was a photo of him and Wooseok at the beach. They were almost naked if not for the swimming trunks they were clad with. Wooseok’s swimming outfit was tight fitted and so, his huge bulge was proudly showing off.

“Ohh,” Youn groaned. “Fuck—“

He clenched his hand and tightly held the photo, his gaze focused on Wooseok as he continued to jerk off.

“Uhm.. shit..ahh..” his loud moans filled the room, breaking the silence of the night. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths as his hand was stroking his hard cock faster and faster. _Damn it._ Seungyoun was feeling _damn_ good.  He bit his lower lip and held tighter onto the picture as he felt his climax coming.

“H-Holy...a-ahh.."

A few more strokes and finally, he convulsed as he reached his peak.

“Oh, damn—“ Seungyoun gasped when he saw his juices splattered all over the picture he was holding.  A naughty smirk soon flashed on his face. And in that moment, he’s already sure about his answer to Wooseok’s offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWO IS UP :-)


	2. tonight is different, we're so different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this night is one of those ordinary nights of his life, Seungyoun would never think that Wooseok is beautiful. But then again, this night is different. They're different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading chapter one. Thank for the kudos! I really, really appreciate it. :-)
> 
> It took me some time writing chapter two and it stressed me a lot. haha. But I also enjoyed it so I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Pls don't mind the grammar lapses. hehe. Also, I couldn't decide which tense (present or past) to use so I just used both. hehehe. I hope you'll look past this fic's (and my writing's) flaws and have a good time reading. :-)
> 
> Thank you so much again. See you on twitter! I'm @sngsk9696 :-)

Not even in Seungyoun's wildest dream did he see himself jerking off while thinking about Wooseok (more so using his best friend's photo for _"help"_ ). Once his libido had subsided, guilt and embarrassment washed over him. Of course, he knows that Wooseok will never know about his _naughty deed_ (unless he tells him) but still...

_'Damn it.'_

What if they bump into each other (which is very likely to happen since they're neighbors)? How is Youn supposed to look at Seok straight in the eye without remembering his _dirty, little secret_ and not feel guilty about it? ' _Fuck_.' Fuck him for being an asshole—

_'Oh'_. A realization hit Seungyoun. _'wait...'_ Wooseok asked for a one night stand, right? So... 1) considering Seungyoun's answer, they're bound to meet and 2) Maybe what _he did_ is not really a big deal?

And speaking of the _devilish angel_ , Seungyoun's phone vibrated and a message notification from Wooseok popped up on the screen.

**SEOKIE**

Seungyounie :-) 

I'm waiting for your answer :-)

Number two was right. Maybe it really isn't a big deal. Maybe Seungyoun shouldn't feel guilty because in the first place, Wooseok is the one who started it all. If that _little kitten_ didn't offer him _that proposal_ , Youn wouldn't have done what he did. Right. It's Wooseok's fault. And besides, Wooseok asked Seungyoun to have sex with him so maybe he wouldn't mind Youn fantasizing him while playing alone. Who knows, Wooseok might even like the idea? _Hmm.._ Should he tell Seok about what he did?

Seungyoun harshly shook his head, answering his own question. No way he's gonna tell Wooseok about it. It's _damn_ embarrassing. And knowing his best friend, he would surely laugh at him. No way he'd give that sly cat a reason to make fun of him.

**SEOKIE**

hey Seungyounie

He jumped a little when the phone in his hand vibrated again. Another message from Wooseok. He heaved a deep sigh as he just stared blankly at the screen, rereading his best friend's messages. One more sigh and he finally decided to reply.

**YOUNIE**

it's not yet 11:59 pm

It's only 10 o'clock and there are still around two hours before Wooseok's given deadline but being the impatient person that he is, Wooseok won't just sit his ass down and wait. Actually, it's already quite impressive that he didn't pester Seungyoun the whole day for his answer. _Nice_. Wooseok seemed to have learned how to lengthen his patience a bit. Just a bit because here he is now, nagging Seungyoun.

To be honest, Seungyoun had already made up his mind. Maybe he had already decided even before he masturbated. Maybe he had made his decision the moment Wooseok called him "chestnut", or "Seungyounie", or "Younie". Maybe Wooseok had convinced Seungyoun _to do it_ when he sent him that _damn_ smiley emoticon—which is pretty much Wooseok's weapon every time he's gonna ask Youn for a favor. _Then and now._ Seungyoun smiled as he realized that even when such a long time have passed, Wooseok's habit hasn't changed at all (at least, there are still these things that didn't change) and somehow, he feels relieved.

He's already certain about his answer to the proposal but he won't tell Seok yet. Not just yet. He won't tell him yet because...

Well, it's not that Sengyoun is nervous....

_Ha ha_. Nervous? Of course not! _Ha ha_. Why would he feel nervous? _Tss_. It's no big deal. There's nothing to be nervous about.

For real, Seungyoun is not nervous.

He IS NOT.

He is—

His phone rang and it startled the shit out of Seungyoun. He was too startled that he dropped his phone to the floor. _Dang!_ As soon as he had recovered from the shock, he quickly picked his phone up and sat on his bed, only to be even more shocked when he saw the caller's name.

_'Why is he calling now?'_

Wooseok is not the type of person who likes giving phone calls, especially random ones so seeing his name flashed on the screen caught Seungyoun by surprise (and made him more nervous even if he doesn't want to admit that "he's nervous"). Of course, he knows that he has an option to decline or simply not answer the call but then, there's a little (almost inaudible) voice at the back of his head that's telling him to answer it. And somehow, he felt a strange kind of _longing_. Longing to hear Wooseok's voice. And so, he answered the call. He heaved a long, deep breath and cleared his throat, making sure that his voice won't tremble. But he, obviously, _failed miserably_. Seungyoun shakily mumbled, "H-Hey.."

_"Open the door."_

_Huh?_ What does Wooseok mean? Seungyoun was about to ask but Wooseok spoke again from the other line.

_"You're inside your room, aren't you? Open the door."_

Before Seungyoun could even process what Wooseok said, his feet— _as if they have a mind of their own_ —ran towards his room's entrance. He ran too fast (probably even faster than Usain Bolt) only to freeze like an idiot when he opened the _goddamn_ door.

***

There must be a _malfunction_ inside Seungyoun's system. That's right. He's probably _sick_. Maybe he's suffering from t-tach... tachy— _ah,_ whatever they call that condition where in the heart beats much faster than it normally does. Well, that's the only logical (or scientific) explanation on what he's feeling right now.

And the _cause?_

_Hmm_... He's actually not so sure. Is it _Wooseok's hair_ that seems to be newly dyed into a lighter shade of brown and perfectly matches his skin—which, _come to think of it_ , looks more flawless and glowing than before? Or is it _Wooseok's silky pajama_ that complements his petite form and even if the damned piece of clothing isn't a lingerie, it looks like one simply because Wooseok is the one wearing it? Or is it _Wooseok's presence_ (which Seungyoun _hasn't felt_ in a _long time_ ) that feels somewhat unfamiliar but comforting? Or is it _Wooseok himself—_ his whole existence—that had _caused_ this damn _malfunction_ in Seungyoun's being? That shook his world, even turning it upside down?

Seungyoun blinked and tilted his head a little to shoo the _weird_ thoughts away. He still couldn't understand why his body and mind have been acting this way but he knows he had to pull himself together. There's no way he'd show Wooseok how much of a _mess_ he had become ever since he was offered with " _that proposal"_.

"If it's about the answer," Seungyoun gulped as he averted his eyes to the wall clock. "I still have two hours to decide." He wasn't really checking the time on the clock. He just had to look away because _heck_ , he could no longer hold Wooseok's gaze; not even for another second. "Also," this time, his eyes shifted to the floor. "You don't really have to come over just to ask for my answer—"

"You've already decided." Wooseok declared with conviction, nonchalantly making his way to the room after pushing Seungyoun to the side. "You just won't tell me yet. You're buying yourself some time because you're nervous. Come on, Seungyounie. Stop prolonging your agony."

To say that Seungyoun was _dumbfounded_ would be an understatement. He once again froze like a fool, baffled and dazzled by Wooseok all at the same time. After a whole minute though, he was able to finally pull his shit together. His lips parted as he was about to tell Wooseok: **"No. You're wrong, Wooseokie. I'm not nervous. I'm definitely NOT nervous."** but then, Wooseok smiled sweetly— _(_ _damn, when did Wooseok learn to smile like that?)_ —and Seungyoun realized that it's pointless to argue with his best friend because _obviously_ , he has no chance of winning. And so, he just _helplessly_ watched Wooseok sat on his bed, giggling and bouncing like what he always does ever since they were kids. "Here," Wooseok tapped the space beside him. This time, it wasn't just his lips but his eyes too were smiling. They were twinkling brightly, as bright as those stars scattered all over the sky of _that one summer night_. "Your bed's quite small but I don't mind. Let's do it here, Seungyounie."

Right. Wooseok's right. Seungyoun's nervous. He's _fucking_ nervous.

***

How can Seungyoun not feel nervous when this is the _very first time_ he will have _sex_? 

_Uhm, yeah_. It's useless to deny so he'll just admit the (sort of) embarrassing _fact_ that _he is a virgin._

Everyone thinks that he's a _playboy_ and he had already gotten used to it that he would always just laugh it off and never denied. But honestly, he had _never ever_ had sex before. Sure, he had some _flings_. He made out with some girls but... _that's it_. He never even had a girlfriend nor have sex with any of the girls he had flirted with. And the reason why he's a _no-girlfriend-since-birth slash virgin bachelor_? Well, Seungyoun's not sure, too. Maybe he's just waiting for the _right_ time? And the _right_ person?

But joke's on him. He waited in vain.

Who would have thought that after all those years of _preserving his virginity_ , he will end up surrendering it to Wooseok—his best friend? Of all people, why Wooseok? _Hmm_ , maybe Seungyoun should just think of it as a blessing in disguise? At least, he won't be wasting his virginity to a random stranger. At least, it's with someone who had always been with him all his life. Though, of course, it's strange because they're both men (and he's "straight" ) but at least... at least...

He can save _Wooseok's ass_ (literally and figuratively) from the hands of a jerk like Han Seungwoo.

Right. That's what matters the most. He should _save_ Wooseok.

Seungyoun's sure that unlike him, Wooseok is _no longer_ a virgin. Well, even if Wooseok didn't tell him, he knew that his best friend had a girlfriend before (or maybe they're still together?). And of course, what do boyfriends do with their girlfriends when they're left alone in a room? Seungyoun subconsciously grimaced when an _unwelcomed memory_ rushed through his mind.

Anyway, he had decided to say _'yes'_ to Wooseok's proposal and he will do it because Seok is still his best friend and he cares for him. He knows quite well that when Wooseok gets curious about something, he won't stop until he unveils every little detail of that something he got curious about. So yeah, Seungyoun will help sate Wooseok's curiosity. And maybe his own, too?

"Are you really that nervous?"

Perhaps Seungyoun got so lost in his thoughts that before he knew it, Wooseok was already standing right in front of him, looking up while leaning closer—so _damn close_ that their bodies almost touched. Amusement was written all over Seok's small face as he stared at Seungyoun. His round eyes turned even rounder, teasing and daring. And Seungyoun couldn't breathe. He felt like drowning as he stared back at Wooseok. Weird but he felt as if he's sinking deeper into a void as he looked straight into Seok's dark brown orbs. But what's even more weird is that, _he doesn't want to look away_. Even if he's been deprived with air and maybe his lungs will collapse soon, he wants to keep staring at Wooseok. He wants to drown deeper into the void of his gaze.

For some inexplicable reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of his best friend. And for the first time, Seungyoun realized how perfect every angle and every detail of Wooseok's face is. His doe-eyes, his straight nose, his chiseled jaws, his prominent but fluffy cheeks.. even his little, permanent scars... they all seemed to be perfectly sculptured by an artist. Wooseok is beauti—

_'No. Of course not. Wooseok is not beautiful. Nah. He's very ordinary looking.'_

"It's okay, Younie. Don't be too nervous." Seok uttered, holding Seungyoun's arms and squeezing them gently, as if trying to calm Youn down. But _fuck_ , it only worsen the chaos inside Seungyoun's system. With such light touch, he felt like _burning_. And it _hurts_. Something inside him hurts.

"I'm not nervous." Thank heavens, his voice didn't crack or tremble this time. Unfortunately though, he's still frozen like an idiot. He wanted to shove Wooseok's hands away but he couldn't budge. He just stood still, _burning and aching_ and he doesn't even know why. "Also, how sure are you that I'm going to say yes to your offer?"

They say, Seungyoun is an _open book_. He's too transparent to hide his feelings. Maybe they're right. But sometimes, when he thinks it's _necessary_ , he can hide his emotions, too. Especially with Wooseok. He knows for certain that his best friend is the one who can read him very well and so he exerts more effort in trying to hide those feelings _he doesn't want_ Wooseok to know about.

Hopefully, he had done it right again this time and Wooseok will not see through him; that he will not see the pain Seungyoun couldn't fathom, himself.

"I just know." Wooseok grinned. He tiptoed while still looking up at Youn. This time, their faces were probably less than an inch away from each other and Seungyoun couldn't take it anymore. He looked away and finally gasped for some air. "Let's do it tonight." Wooseok then closed the door and once it's shut behind them, he pushed Seungyoun and pinned him there.

_'Fucking damn it_.'

"You're so annoying, Kim Wooseok." Seungyoun whined in a low, powerless voice.

Wooseok chuckled and without any warning, he placed his hands on Seungyoun's waist, making Seungyoun flinch, more nervous than before. But _no._ This time, he won't let this _tiny kitten_ see through his nervousness and make fun of it again. "What's the catch?" Finally, Seungyoun didn't sound pathetically helpless anymore. His voice was firm and domineering. "What do _I get_ if I say yes to your offer?"

Seok pulled away. He pouted as he scratched the back of his head. It's a habit he always does whenever he's trying to think or figure something out. _Ah_ , Seungyoun remembered how Wooseok would always unconsciously do this habit in class, every time he's called by the teacher and he doesn't know the answer. Seungyoun secretly smiled at the memory.

"Hmm.. what do you want, Seungyounie? Should I pay you? But I think my _v-card_ is more than enough payment."

Seungyoun crossed his arms against his chest. His eyes narrowed as he gave Wooseok a condescending look. "Excuse me but it's not much for a payment? I know this got to be your first time to—" he gulped. "—have sex with a man but you're no longer a virgin. I mean, you have had sex with your girlfriend before. So your _v-card_ has less value now." It's a little bit too late when Seungyoun realized that he sounded like he _resents_ the fact that _Wooseok is not completely a virgin anymore_. 

_'Ah. Whatever.'_ he kept a blank expression on his face (he tried, at least). _'I'm one hundred percent virgin so you better pay me well, Wooseokie.'_ He wanted to say it out loud but of course, he will _never_ want to _admit_ that to Wooseok. _Nah_. No way he'd let his best friend know about his virginity.

"Girlfriend? I never had a girlfriend." Wooseok looked genuinely surprised and baffled that Seungyoun was almost convinced. "And I've never had sex with anyone."

_Hmp_. The audacity of Kim Wooseok to hide a lie behind an innocent face.

"Han Sungmin." Saying that certain name left a bitter taste in Seungyoun's mouth. "How can you forget about your girlfriend." No, it was not a question. It was a _statement._ And if Wooseok had really forgotten, well.. _not_ Seungyoun. He could still clearly remember _that day—_ that day he saw Wooseok walked out of a hotel... with a _girl—that_ girl. _Damn_. How dare Wooseok deny and pretend that he doesn't remember?

"Ah, Sungmin. She's not my girlfriend, though. She's my cousin but her mom is an illegitimate child. Dad hates Sungmin's mom, so..."

How dare Wooseok lie—

_'Wait... what?'_

"She's your cousin? Not your girlfriend?"

Wooseok nodded.

And just like that, Seungyoun felt as if something heavy had been lifted off his chest and he's _no longer aching_. He smiled widely at Wooseok. "So you're really a virgin? One hundred percent?"

Wooseok nodded again.

"Me too!"

Odd as it seemed but Seungyoun felt _happy._ Too happy that before he knew it, he had already _admitted_ that he's also a _virgin_. It's too late to take back what he said and so he just coyly looked down, trying to hide his face that had turned bloody red. He held his breath as he waited for Wooseok to make fun of him. He did a mental countdown. _Three.. two.. one—_

_'Why is Wooseok still quiet?'_

Seungyoun looked up and maybe his heart momentarily stopped beating as his eyes met Wooseok's. And there it was again—the _smile_ plastered on Wooseok's face. It wasn't sly. It wasn't teasing. It was rather sweet. It was warm. It was comforting. And somehow, Seungyoun felt as if he's going to melt. "N-No.. no need for payment." he swallowed hard and cleared his throat again. Fortunately, he was able to pull off (or so he thought?) his _'i'm-not-affected-by-your-sweet-smile'_ facade. "Since we're both virgins, let's call it quits."

Wooseok chuckled as he inched closer. He casually clung his arms on Seungyoun's shoulders and clasped his hands at the back of Youn's neck. "Shall we start?"

***

Did the world perhaps start spinning too fast?

Seungyoun felt kind of dizzy but he's sure that even if the world is indeed spinning fast, his dizziness is _not_ because of the world; _not_ because of science; _not_ because of a disorder.

"Relax, Younie." Wooseok whispered.

_Relax?_ How can Seungyoun relax when their faces were much closer this time? Too close that he could feel Seok's warm breath, and _damn_ , it felt so good against his skin. "Why.. are you.. doing this to me..?" he mumbled, still struggling to breathe properly. Honestly, it's so unfair. How come Wooseok looks so calm while doing all these things, like wrapping his arms around Seungyoun's shoulders and staring at him unabashedly even when their faces are almost less than an inch away from each other? How can Wooseok seem so _unaffected_ while Seungyoun's like a lost puppy, bewildered and troubled?

Wooseok's lips curled up into a naughty grin. "I haven't done anything yet." _'_ _Argh. He's back at it again'._ Seungyoun rolled his eyes. This tiny kitten has absolutely no idea what he had done (and is still doing) with Seungyoun's whole _damn_ being.

"B-By the way, I don't know... how we're supposed to do it.." It's embarrassing but Seungyoun figured that maybe it's better for him to admit that he doesn't know _how to do it_ than to pretend that he knows. At least, he's sure that Wooseok has no idea, too. So maybe, they can help each other. _'Like, you know... virgins' teamwork.'_

"Should we watch porn, first?"

Seungyoun choked on his own saliva and coughed. The way Wooseok asked him such naughty question with an innocent expression on his face is just—

_'Is he really my best friend?'_

Now, Seungyoun's certain that there are sides of Wooseok that he had never seen and he's _darn_ curious: _'What other sides of Wooseok am I about to see?'_

"Will it be helpful?" he then asked, wondering if watching porn would be of much help for _first timers_ like them.

Wooseok shrugged. "I don't know. But actually, I did a little research."

"Research?"

"Yeah. I asked google how to have sex with a boy."

Seungyoun laughed out loud. Finally, he's starting to feel at ease. He's getting accustomed to the very short distance between him and Wooseok. He feels a little bit more comfortable now. "So, did you get any good tips?"

"Nah." Wooseok pouted. "Nothing helpful. It just redirected me to a bunch of pornsites and the videos weren't so fun to watch either. Or maybe it was boring because I watched alone?"

Seungyoun laughed even louder this time. He was laughing so much that before he knew it, he had already circled his arms around Wooseok's waist. And he has no plans of pulling them away. In fact, he held Wooseok tightly and pulled him closer.

"But you know, there's one really simple but very important tip I've found."

"What is it?" Youn's eyes sparkled in curiosity. What could _that_ tip be? Will it help—

"Kiss."

_'Kiss..?'_

Seungyoun's eyes instinctively traveled down to Wooseok's lips.

_'Kiss..'_

"We should start with a kiss and everything else will just follow naturally—"

He could no longer hear the rest of Wooseok's words because at this point, his head was already preoccupied, wondering how Seok's lips would taste and feel like. _'It must be really soft..'_ He kept on wondering until he was so lost in the thought that he didn't even realize he was leaning down.. slowly inching closer.. and closer..

"Let's not prolong our agony, Youn." Seok whispered as he tiptoed to meet Seungyoun's lips. And in that moment— _that seemingly magical moment_ —Seungyoun had proven that the tip was right: _IT ALL STARTS WITH A KISS._

***

Their lips touched, at first, very lightly.

They were both hesitant.

But Seungyoun felt something he could swear he had never ever felt before. He couldn't quite point out what it was but it's a really powerful _urge_ —an urge to kiss Wooseok deeper. And so _he did._ He slid his tongue into Wooseok's open— _already waiting_ —mouth. It twisted and twined inside, exploring... traversing... as if it's searching for something. Wooseok moaned and perhaps that drove Seungyoun _crazier_ than he already was. His inhibitions were completely washed away now. His hands started wandering all over Seok's body. He caressed his back, his nape, his shoulders and arms, until it finally landed on Seok's bum and rested there for awhile.

_'Damn squishy..'_

Wooseok was doing the same _wonders_ on Youn's body. Well, actually, not the same because Wooseok's touches were much more aggressive and wild. But Seungyoun _likes it._ He likes it _a lot_. "Ooh," he moaned and gasped when Wooseok suddenly slid his hand inside Youn's shirt and his fingers played with his nipples.

_'Shit! This naughty boy!'_

Wooseok is really full of surprises—pleasant surprises, and Seungyoun's more than excited to see it all. But this excitement is seriously driving him nuts. _Ugh_. He couldn't take it anymore and so, in one swift motion, he lifted Seok up. They reached the bed without breaking the kiss. Hell, Seungyoun _didn't want_ to break the _damned_ kiss. He then laid Wooseok down ever so carefully like he's something so fragile, he didn't wanna break.

_'Ah, I actually wanna break him.'_

***

Seungyoun's desire to take Wooseok was getting stronger and stronger, it's already uncontrollable and he has no plan of stopping this desire. No resistance on his part. He's definitely not holding back because honestly, he likes it. He likes this feeling of wanting Wooseok. _Damn_. He wants Wooseok so, so bad.

He then kissed Seok deeper. And harder. So hard that Wooseok's lips are probably already bruised and bleeding. At some point, Seungyoun felt worried but then, Wooseok kissed him back. He kissed him just as hard, just as deep. Wooseok was kissing Seungyoun passionately and _heck_ , it's definitely the most passionate kiss he had ever shared with anyone. And even if he could hardly breathe, Seungyoun didn't want to stop. He didn't want to stop kissing Seok. But as their kiss became more fervent, Seungyoun became more greedy, too. He wanted more of Wooseok. _He wanted more than just a kiss._ And so, he pulled away and finally broke the kiss.

The look of dismay was evident on Wooseok's face but it was quickly replaced with awe when Seungyoun started taking all of his clothes off and nonchalantly threw them everywhere. He smiled proudly when he saw how amazement flickered in Wooseok's eyes while staring at his naked body.

Of course, they have seen each other naked countless times as they were growing up together, but this time, _it's different._ It's _different_ from those days they took shower together (yeah, to conserve water). It's _different_ from all those times they went to the beach and playfully ran butt naked just for fun. It's _different_ from all those hot spring trips they went to during holidays and school breaks. It's _different_ from all those drunken nights they would sleep together without clothes on just for the heck of it.

_What's the difference?_

Seungyoun couldn't say what exactly it is but he's quite sure that _tonight_ , this _moment_ , is definitely _different_ from all the other nights and all the other moments he had within the twenty five years of his existence.

The corner of his lips turned up into a smile as he leaned down and hovered on top of Wooseok. He felt compelled to kiss Seok on the forehead, and so he did. Soon enough, he started to unbutton Wooseok's pajama top. Maybe Seungyoun got a little bit too excited that his hands trembled and he couldn't take the _damned_ clothing off as quickly as he wanted to.

" _Tsk._ Can I just rip this?" He whined impatiently.

Wooseok chuckled. "Let me help you, grumpy _chestnut_."

After what felt like eternity, Wooseok's naked body was finally unveiled before Seungyoun's eyes and _damn,_ his heart's in a pandemonium again. This time, he was the one in awe.

Wooseok looked totally _different_ from what he remembered. He's _different_ from what he imagined. He's _different_ from the Wooseok whom he had spent his whole life with. And Seungyoun _likes_ this kind of _'different'._

If this night is one of those ordinary nights of his life, he would never think that Wooseok is beautiful. But just as he thought, _this night is indeed different._

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he leaned down to invade Wooseok's mouth again; with more hunger, with more passion. With intensified madness. Seungyoun wants Wooseok and he's quite sure about it. He wants Seok so badly he felt like he's about to lose his mind. "I want you, Seok. I want you.." he mumbled as his lips slid down to Wooseok's neck. He kept his eyes open to see and appreciate every little detail of his best friend's body—like the tiny mole below his ear. He smiled before he started licking and sucking on the tiny dot-like spot.

"Uhmmm.." Seok moaned loudly and Youn felt even more turned on. "Younie.. I want to give you some foreplay, too."

Seungyoun laughed. The way Wooseok uses such lewd words so innocently is quite funny and amusing. "Alright, then." He pulled away and lied down on the bed while Seok was side-lying beside him. He grinned when he noticed that the tiny kitten was seemingly panicking inside.

He wanted to laugh and tease Wooseok more but for some reasons, he couldn't. All he could do was smile and bring one hand up to caress Seok's flustered face. He surely loves to see Wooseok _uncalm_ like this, especially when he knows he's the reason behind it. "Take it easy, Seokie."

Wooseok sheepishly nodded before he leaned closer and kissed Seungyoun's neck.

_'Ah, he's a fast learner,'_

***

The way Wooseok was kissing, licking and sucking on his neck felt so good, it made Seungyoun delirious. He loves how Wooseok's mouth lingered on that certain part of his body. He loves how hot Wooseok's lips and tongue felt against his skin. It's so hot that Seungyoun felt like burning. He's burning inside but he _likes_ this kind of burning. He likes it so much that he doesn't mind even if he gets burnt into ashes. But now, he couldn't help but wonder, does Wooseok feel hot with his touch, too? Does Wooseok feel the same kind of burning as Seungyoun's? Does Wooseok like his warmth? Maybe Seungyoun will never know the answers to his questions but he still wants to let Seok feel his warmth and so, he gently ran his hands through every part of Wooseok's body that he could reach.

Seok flinched and moaned and maybe that's the answer to Seungyoun's question? _'Ah.. if it is...'_

Seungyoun let out a quiet but cheeky snicker only for it to instantly turn into a moan when Wooseok's mouth moved downwards. From his neck, it went down to his shoulder, to his collarbones... to his chest... "Ugghh.." He gasped and bit his lower lip as he watched Seok's tongue finally reached his nipples and soon enough, it was lashing back and forth on his taut peaks. "Fuck—" he held his breath when Wooseok suddenly grabbed his shaft and started stroking it. He felt so weak while his manhood seemed so strong as it turned harder.

"Do you like it?" Seok looked up and asked with such naive eyes, making Youn feel even weaker—so weak that he could only respond with a faint nod.

Wooseok's lips then formed into a satisfied and proud smile. Without taking his eyes off of Youn's, he moved and squeezed himself in between Seungyoun's thighs, still stroking his cock. "Oohh, shit.." Seungyoun's breathing hitched and his heart went berserk inside his chest when Wooseok bent down and Youn felt Seok's lips, this time, against his shaft. _'Damn it, it tickles.'_ And when Wooseok flicked his tongue and kitty licked him, Seungyoun's sure, he had completely lost his sanity. Moan. Gasp. Repeat. That's all Seungyoun could do. He's feeling so _damn fucking_ good that he couldn't stop writhing in pleasure. Wooseok's definitely doing a great job in pleasing him. To be honest, Seok doesn't seem like a first timer. He really is a fast learner and Seungyoun's quite amazed. "Aah.. S-Seokie.." more loud, delight-filled moans escaped Seungyoun's mouth as his best friend playfully licked his cock while staring at him, as if asking if he was doing good. "You're doing great, Seokie.. aahhh.. suck it.. suck it please.." he begged desperately, as if he's gonna die if Wooseok doesn't suck his cock.

And he was so relieved that his best friend quickly heeded his plea and started sucking him. _Damn._ Seok's mouth was small and tight, it felt so good to be inside it. _Holy fucking fuck._ Wooseok was sucking Seungyoun hungrily and Youn felt so damn powerless. _'Argh'_. Maybe Seok had sucked all his strength, too. He moaned loudly as he knotted his fingers against Seok's hair, pushing his head down—encouraging him to take him fully to his throat, which Seok really did. "Ahh.. Aahh.. s-shit.. Wooseok.. let me fuck you now..please.." Seungyoun begged.

***

Who would have thought that Seungyoun will actually beg his best friend— _his boy best friend_ —to let him _fuck_ him. Wooseok was the one who asked for this but why is Seungyoun the one asking— _pleading_ , now? Something must be wrong with him, Seungyoun thought. But if it's really wrong, then why does it feel so _right_? Why does it feel so right to touch Wooseok.. to kiss him.. to hold him.. And _it feels so good_ , too.

_Crap._

The tables have turned and Seungyoun realized that it was embarrassing (and laughable) how he was so adamant on _not having sex_ with Wooseok (because yeah, "he's straight") only to end up wanting to _fuck_ Wooseok so bad.

_'Argh. To hell with being straight. To hell with streetlight poles.'_

"Rubber?" Wooseok asked and Seungyoun somehow came back to his senses.

_It's_ happening. It's _really_ happening and it excites him to no end.

" _Uhm_ , no. I don't have any."

Seok's forehead creased. "Why?" He asked with such baffled expression on his face, as if it's so unbelievable that Seungyoun has no stash of condoms in his room.

_'Duh! Why would a virgin hoard rubbers?'_

"Because I'm a virgin?"

Wooseok giggled. "Right. Sorry." He was still giggling as he lied down beside Suengyoun. "We're first timers so it's okay to not use condoms, right?" He turned to Youn, waiting for affirmation. _Damn_. The innocent expression on Wooseok's face looked so adora—

_'Annoying. He looks annoying.'_

Seungyoun's ears and cheeks felt hot and before Wooseok notices he's blushing, he rolled over on top of Seok and buried his face at the crook of his neck. _'Hmm. He smells really good'._

"They say it doesn't feel so good with rubbers on." Wooseok uttered, his fingers were playfully massaging the back of Youn's neck and perhaps that made Seungyoun blush even more furiously. "But you know... actually.. I'm scared."

Seungyoun instinctively pulled away and stared at Seok. "Why are you scared?" He asked worriedly. To be honest, he's quite surprised to hear that Wooseok feels scared.

"Google says the first time would hurt so, so much. Like you're being torn apart or something like that."

Youn laughed out loud. "You're really annoying (read: adorable)." He pinched the tip of Wooseok's nose but planted a gentle kiss on it right after. "You don't have to be scared, Seok. I'll take care of you."

"Well, Mr. Cho—" Wooseok squeezed Seungyoun's cheeks. "—brave of you to say _that_ when you were so nervous earlier and your balls were literally shaking."

_'What the heck?'_ Wooseok's words annoyed the shit out of Seungyoun. How dare Kim Wooseok say that when Seungyoun's trying his best to comfort him? "You little—" The rest of Youn's words got stuck somewhere in his throat as Wooseok cupped his face and conquered his mouth. And perhaps, Seungyoun's annoyance was completely washed away. It was replaced by an emotion that feels so, so good—too bad, he doesn't know what it's called.

***

The kiss they were sharing this time was _different_ from all the other kisses they had shared earlier. It's not greedy. It's not aggressive. Though it's still passionate, it felt more sincere. It's delicate and tender. But it didn't last that long. Seungyoun pulled away and moved to position himself in between Wooseok's thighs. Honestly, he's nervous like hell _again_. His heart's pounding too fast and loud, it feels as if it's going to explode any minute.

Wooseok was right. How bold of Seungyoun to promise Seok that he'll take care of him when the truth is, he doesn't know what to do.

"Youn, can you be the _bottom_ instead?"

Seungyoun gave Wooseok a condescending glare and a teasing grin. "In your dreams." He stuck his tongue out and _bleeh-ed_ at Seok. There's _no way_ he'd let this kitten bottom him. He grinned wider as he heard Wooseok grunt. _'Huh. He's obviously nervous, too.'_ He wanted to tease him some more but somehow, there's a part of Youn that wants to comfort Wooseok, instead. And maybe that part won over him and so he gently kissed Wooseok on the forehead. "It's gonna be okay, Seokie." he reassured.

Wooseok smiled and perhaps, this time, _Seungyoun is the one who's not okay_.

"Please be gentle, Seungyounie."

He nodded softly.

"Ahm, Younie, please use some lube. Google said it can help ease the pain."

If Wooseok will keep talking about the things he learned from Google... "You know what, my _birdie's_ about to turn "soft" so stop talking about your _fucking_ research. Let's just do it, okay?"" To be honest, he enjoys listening to Wooseok's "Google remarks". It's quite fun and entertaining. But of course, there's _something_ far more important than discussing that _goddamn_ research.

"I don't think it's gonna be soft any time soon." Woosoek nonchalantly grabbed Seungyoun's shaft. "It's still as hard as rock."

_Shit_. Seungyoun gasped. With just one light touch and he felt so weak again. But Wooseok's right. He's still horny and his cock's _fucking_ hard. In fact, it turned even harder once it was wrapped around Wooseok's sleek fingers. "I.. I don't have a lube..." he managed to say.

"I brought some." Wooseok pushed him off and enthusiastically got up, searching for his pajama. All Seungyoun could do was stare at Seok and wait until he took out a sachet of lubricant from the pocket of his pants. "Gotcha!" Seok beamed like a kid and _holy molly_ , he's cute. He's really, really _cute_. (Yes, it's about time Seungyoun _admits_ that he thinks his best friend's "cute". It's useless to deny, anyway.)

"You didn't bring condoms but you have a lube? In a sachet?"

"It's hard to carry a huge ass bottle, you know." Wooseok retorted. He was grinning as he jumped back to the bed. "Also—" he pushed Seungyoun down and nonchalantly sat on his tummy. _'Holy fuck'._ Seungyoun's a powerless fool again. "—I really don't intend to use condoms."

"Right." he muttered. "Those rubbers will only ruin _our first_."

"And our last."

_'Last?'_

Wooseok ripped the lubricant's sachet using his teeth and squeezed the gel out, pouring everything onto his palm. He played with the lube for awhile before he moved down to Seungyoun's thighs and spread the lubricant all over Youn's cock. _'Oh.. Shit..'_ Seungyoun flinched. He's horny but somehow he felt more confused and upset than horny. The word "last" was echoing inside his head, bringing a certain kind of _ache_ in his system—in his _heart_ , to be specific.

"What do you mean our last?" He found himself asking, staring straight at Wooseok's face, trying to read the expression plastered on it. But there was _none_. Wooseok blankly stared back at Seungyoun.

"Didn't I tell you? This is just a _one time_ thing. _A one night stand_. This will be our first and our last, too. Why, Youn?" A naughty, teasing grin then flashed on Wooseok's face. "Are you going to ask for more nights like this? More nights with me? Or maybe days, too?"

If Seungyoun was his usual egoistic self, he would've quickly said: **"No. I will never want to do this again. I won't ask for more of you, Wooseok."** But maybe, it's not only Wooseok who was _different_ tonight. Maybe— _just maybe_ —Seungyoun, too. And so, he got up and wrapped his arms around Wooseok's waist. "Let's see." He whispered before crashing his lips against Seok's.

***

Seungyoun's still bothered by the fact that this might be the _last time_ he will have sex with Wooseok but his desire to be inside his best friend is now much stronger than any other emotions. "Tell me if it hurts." He whispered as he hovered on top of Wooseok, finally poising himself into Seok's entrance. He's honestly worried that Wooseok will get hurt but at the same time, the thought of Wooseok crying while he's wrecking him, excites Seungyoun like hell.

"J-Just do it, Younie."

"Should I _prep_ you up with my fingers first?"

"No," Wooseok growled as he shook his head. "I want your cock inside me. Please. I want it now. I want it so bad."

Seungyoun smiled, contented. _Ah._ He likes it when Wooseok begs on him like this. And he's somewhat relieved to know that Wooseok wants him just as much as he does. Who knows, Wooseok will actually be the one to ask for more?

"I'll be gentle, Seokie." he bestowed a soft kiss on Wooseok's lips as he eased his way inside him. Slowly. Carefully. _Damn it_. It felt so good. Hundreds or maybe thousands of different sensations rushed through Seungyoun's body and all of them were good. And delicious. And delightful. "Uhmm," he moaned as he finally felt the warmth of Wooseok's walls against his cock. "Ahh.."

"S-shit.. ouch.." Wooseok whimpered and Seungyoun could see the tears forming in Seok's eyes. And _God_ , it's such a beautiful sight to see.

"Do you want me to stop?" he then asked, gently thumbing Wooseok's flushed cheeks.

"No. Don't stop." Much to Seungyoun's surprise, the expression on Wooseok's face changed in an instant. He no longer looked like the helpless kitten that he was just few seconds ago. There was dominance in Wooseok's eyes and Seungyoun was completely taken aback. And he's nervous, too. His heart's back at it again. The loud _thud thud_ was almost deafening. "You're too slow, chestnut."

Seungyoun was stunned and maybe he was too stunned that it was a little bit too late when he realized that they have exchanged positions now. He was lying flat on the bed while Wooseok was sitting on his cock. _Heck,_ he's now _fully_ inside Wooseok.

***

Wooseok is not crying and maybe Seungyoun was a little bit disappointed. Well, he's such a fool to think that he's gonna see an innocent, sobbing kitten, begging him for more. _Damn_. Kim Wooseok is not only sly but a deceitful cat and Seungyoun's utterly flabbergasted.

"Seungyounie," Wooseok soflty called and Seungyoun's confused again. His whole system's a mess. His heart's a mess and it aches. It aches a lot. "Thank you for doing this with me. I'll never forget this." His heart aches. It aches some more. It aches so much. And why does it feel like Seungyoun is the one who will cry? "Let's make the most of this experience."

Before tears actually overflow from his eyes, Seungyoun tightly held Wooseok's waist and slammed his cock into Seok. He slammed it hard enough for Wooseok to squeal.

_'Cry, kitty. Cry.'_

But the tears that were pooling in Wooseok's eyes earlier have completely disappeared and now, he was staring at Seungyoun with such menace in his gaze. _Huh._ Seungyoun's not wavering this time. He won't be a lost, helpless puppy again. Not anymore. _Heck_ , if Wooseok wants this to be their _last fuck_ then this might as well be their _best fuck_. Seungyoun will make sure of that. He will fuck Wooseok so hard. So, so hard that he will be a wreck. That he will regret messing up Seungyoun's whole _damn_ system. That he will come begging Seungyoun again. That he will beg for more. He will fuck Wooseok so hard—

"Aahh.. S-Shit..Uhmm.."

Wooseok was grinding his hips, riding Seungyoun so well that all Youn could do was moan and gasp and squirm—both with pleasure and pain. And just like that, his resolve, his ego, his everything melted away.

What did he say again?

He will wreck Wooseok? He will make him cry? He will fuck Wooseok so, so hard?

_Silly._

Seungyoun only made a fool of himself 'cause even if he's the top, it feels as if he's the one who's actually getting fucked. _Kim Wooseok is fucking him so damn hard._

***

Tonight, Seungyoun is on a rollercoaster ride. A dizzying, nauseating ride. He goes up, up, up— _so exciting, so thrilling_ —but just when he's about to reach his euphoric moment at the peak, the ride will go down; in an instant, all at once. And just when he thought he's going to hit the ground, he will be thrown high up again. Up and down. Over and over. Again and again.

And this rollercoaster ride is Wooseok. Kim Wooseok, his best friend for twenty five years (and counting?). His best friend who had always been there for him—his _anchor_ , his _ride or die_ , his _constant_.

But tonight, Wooseok is _different_ and though at first Seungyoun thought he likes this kind of different, right now, he's no longer sure. Wooseok is confusing the hell out of him. How can this tiny, bratty kitten make him excited and nervous and upset from one point of time to another then make him excited, nervous and upset again all at the same time?

What's wrong with Wooseok?

Or maybe...

What's wrong with Seungyoun?

"Are you mad?" Wooseok asked, momentarily halting from bouncing on top of Youn. The expression on his face was unreadable.

_'I'm so mad'_ , Seungyoun wanted to say but he chose not to and just faked a dominating grin instead. Anyway, he's not even sure if he's mad like the angry kind of mad or the horny kind of mad?

Maybe both?

"Aahh.. S-Shit.." Wooseok started to grind on top of him again and maybe Seungyoun is completely "horny kind of mad" now.

_Damn it._

Wooseok riding Seungyoun was such a beautiful sight to behold. Seok's moaning and panting, arching his back.. stretching his hickey-bruised neck upwards while one hand's playing with his taut buds and the other's stroking his own cock.. _Ugh_. It's _fucking hornyfying._

And just like that, just by watching Wooseok's little show, all of Seungyoun's complicated thoughts and emotions vanished into thin air and all that's left is the exhilarating pleasure from being inside Wooseok.

There's something Seungyoun had learned tonight, though: _SURRENDER._

"Damn you, Seokie. Damn you.." He cursed in between his moans. His breathing's heavy and unsteady. His heart's still a mess. He was writhing in delight, his eyes fluttering shut, his cock turning harder and harder as he buried it deeper into Wooseok.

_Surrender to his burning desire._

"Damn you too, Seungyounie. Ahh.. hhngg.." Wooseok purred as he leaned down to reach for Seungyoun's mouth. "Fuck me harder," he whispered against their lips, driving Seungyoun much, much more insane—more insane than he already is.

_Surrender to the mind blowing pleasure._

Seungyoun's hands instinctively wrapped around Wooseok's waist as they kissed passionately. Intensely. Madly. They kissed as if it's the only thing that matters.

_Surrender to the incessant lust._

They were both panting and gasping and moaning while their hips were grinding faster and faster—in one, beautiful rhythm; in a perfect synchronization. His grip on Seok's waist tightened, his nails digging into his glass-like skin. Seungyoun could feel his climax closing in. "Ooh.. ooh.. " He thrusted harder and deeper and faster. He felt Seok's hole tightened while his cock was throbbing against Wooseok's walls. "Uhhmm.." a few more deep, full thrusts and Seungyoun finally reached his peak and _hell,_ it was heavenly. Not long after, he felt Wooseok's warm liquid splattered all over his belly.

_'Oh'._

He felt even more satisfied knowing that Wooseok had released his load, too. "You're so good, Seokie," he whispered softly as he gave Wooseok a gentle kiss on the lips. "You're so good."

_Surrender._

_Wooseok is Seungyoun's sweet surrender._

***

Seungyoun couldn't help but stare at Wooseok who had collapsed beside him. "Seokie.." he mumbled in between his heavy breathing. He was yet to recover from the high of his orgasm.

"Hmm?" Wooseok replied with a sleepy hum. His eyes were shut and Seungyoun thought that maybe the kitten's already half asleep.

_Ah_. He must feel so tired and drained. Well, how can he not be when Seungyoun fucked him hard?

A wide, proud grin spread across Youn's face as he grabbed his shirt and wiped the.. ahm— _juices_ —off of his belly. He then turned to his side, facing Seok. "Was it good?" He asked and honestly, he was both anxious and excited. For him, it was good. It was _fucking_ good. But how about for Wooseok? How does he feel about what they did? Is he satisfied?

One whole minute passed and Wooseok still hasn't answered. Seungyoun thought he might have really fallen asleep so he decided to just sleep, too. But just when he was about to close his eyes, he heard Wooseok mumbled, "Not bad for a first time."

It wasn't the answer Seungyoun wanted to hear but still, he felt... _happy_? And maybe he felt _too happy_ that before he knew it, his hand was already caressing Wooseok's cheeks... gently, tenderly. "Seokie, let's do it again." His heart was pounding so loudly that he couldn't hear his own words. But he knows what he's saying. _Seungyoun definitely knows what he's saying._

"I want _more_ , Wooseok. I want _more_ of this. I want _more_ of _you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The third one will come out very soon. mwaaah!


End file.
